From the Other World
by SeasaltIcecreamxx
Summary: Seventeen hundred years ago, the previous empress Ren Gyokuen died. Ever since then, her son Ren Hakuryuu had ruled over the Kou Empire. The world filled with war, magic, dungeons, magis and adventure disappeared. The only two existing countries are, Kou and Sindria. Magic is a fairytale. Mankind doesn't understand the world's logic anymore. Are they able to change the world?AU-ish


Hello there! :)

I'm happy you clicked on my story! I have to tell that this story takes place more than seventeen hundred years after the events of Magi! Don't be sad now, because many of our beloved characters will make their appearance in this story alive! XDDD Please enjoy the story and I don't own Magi, only my own OCs and the plot! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: The first chapter

Dear reader,

My name is Asuka and I live in the north west of a great empire known as Kou. I live in the area that was once called West-Europe.

Long ago, the world was divided in many different countries and all of them had different cultures, different ideologies and religions, but that all changed.

Seventeen hundred years ago, the Kou Empire was found, back then it was nothing more than a small Tenga clan. But for some unknown reasons it suddenly started to grow a lot.

The Kou Empire back then was ruled by a man named Hakutoku. But he was murdered along with his two eldest sons, Hakuyuu and Hakuren.

The youngest son, Hakuryuu was only eight years old back then. He, his older sister Hakuei and his mother Gyokuen were the only survivors.

Hakuei and Gyokuen were able to escape during the attack, Hakuryuu however was with his older brothers in the middle of a fire inside the palace.

He saw them die.

The first one was Hakuren, than Hakuyuu. Before Hakuyuu died, he told his little brother something.

The murderer of their family was Ren Gyokuen.

Hakuryuu lived many years after that while hiding this secret. His mother had became the empress of the Kou Empire and she completely ignored her two remaining children.

Hakuryuu swore revenge upon his mother. He would kill her with his own hands and would become emperor.

At the age of nineteen, Hakuryuu succeeded, somehow. This part of history is shrouded in mystery and nobody seems to know how it happened, but there is one thing sure, Hakuryuu became emperor.

And today, more than seventeen hundred years later, the Kou Empire still has an emperor.

His name is Ren Hakuryuu.

Dear reader, at this point you might be a little confused, I understand that. But I'm talking about the same Hakuryuu who lived long ago.

Judging the emperor's appearance, he's still somewhere around the twenty years old.

I have to admit it, he's handsome, but still he somehow scares me.

I've seen him. It was live and only once, it were one of these rare occasions when the emperor showed himself in public.

He had a scar covering the half of his face, a pale skin, average height and build and crimson red eyes.

His eyes were the thing that scared my the most. His mother was dead, centuries already. But I could see the hatred in his eyes and on the top of that I could see a dark energy around him, something that I would later call "rukh".

I was standing in the middle of an audience, next to two friends of mine. They were listening to his speech and didn't seem that scared at all.

Couldn't they see the hatred in his eyes? The energy surrounding him?

I tried to listen to his speech, he was talking about some political things and about attacking the only other country left in this world.

Sindria.

At school we talked a lot about this country, it was once called the Seven Seas Alliance, but it later changed into Sindria.

Sindria was first a country which was a part of the Seven Seas Alliance and was ruled by the legendary king Sinbad.

Sinbad lived centuries ago, he was born around a decade before Ren Hakuryuu. It's said that Sinbad had powers were normal could only dream about, but unlike Hakuryuu he didn't have any immortal powers.

Sinbad died when he was somewhere in his thirties.

Well, that's what the historical books we use in school say. I doubt if it's completely true.

Back to Hakuryuu.

While he was talking he made eye contact with people in the crowd and I happened to be unlucky enough to be one them.

The moment our eyes met I felt like I was standing in a dark room only with him. The crowd and my friends seemed to have disappeared.

It was almost like I could hear and see his thoughts. I saw the strangest things, I swear.

I saw a woman who looked like Hakuryuu a lot, only a few years older. Then I saw vaguely a blond haired boy and one with blue hair. They were surrounded by a mysterious light and suddenly I saw a pink haired girl, her appearance was very clear. Short, pink hair, pink eyes, strong build.

These people? Who were they and why did I see this? I was sure that they were part of Emperor Hakuryuu's memory, but why did I see them?

The next days, I couldn't think of anything else anymore, but as I think back about that time, I realize that I really was a fool.

Maybe, just maybe, did Hakuryuu saw fragments of my memories too?

Dear reader, I understand that you might not understand the world where I'm living in yet. I think my world is a lot like yours, only mine is currently in a period which is thousand years later, so dear reader, in my letters I'm talking about a time which is a future for you, but at the same time isn't. Complicated, huh?

One day, my world was just like yours, it was full of technology. Life was easy, but mankind became lazy, I guess. We didn't saw the big mistakes we made. The climate was changing and many area's in the Kou Empire became dangerous. A lot happened, nuclear disasters were happening everywhere in the world. Not only in Kou, but also in Sindria.

Soon, we ran out of oil, so many machines weren't able to function anymore.

Many epidemics came, natural disasters, economic crisis and the death of many humans.

Many thought it was the end, but one day, when one of the biggest volcano's in the world was about to explode, Hakuryuu appeared.

History says that he stopped the volcano from exploding. But it doesn't say how he exactly did that. Not only did he stop de volcano, he also stopped one of the biggest epidemic in history!

Emperor Ren Hakuryuu, to me he's frightening, he's shrouded in mystery and darkness. But I believe that he cares about this country.

Enough about history, for now then... The Kou Empire of today. It's strange, I think.

The youth of my age got a proper education in a place called "school".

I believe that it's a common place in your world, right my reader?

Most people have a house to live in, but poverty and slavery are still something of today.

Slavery was forbidden by Ren Hakuryuu seventeen hundred years ago, but still there are certain groups who sell humans who are from a special kind of races, there are also many thieves in Kou, murders usually can get away from the cops and don't get caught, also, many orphans live in Kou.

Dear reader, I think my world is a little more understandable now. But I understand it completely if you think that it's all a bit vague.

Honestly, I don't really understand my world and my country well. There is something strange about it, it's like someone is hiding things and I want to figure out what those secrets are.

One of these mysterious phenomena is the emperor, he frightens me, but in order to understand this world, I will have to meet him in private.

This was only an introduction to my world, from now on, this story will focus on a journey. A journey which leads to the secrets of this world...

* * *

END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Sooooo, tell me what you think and if it was worth reading it XD Please Review, Follow, Favorite etc.! XD

Also, I'm almost done with the second chapter already, posting it sooner or later!


End file.
